Conventionally, highly conductive copper or copper alloy is used for an electronic or electric device such as terminals of connectors, press-fits, or the like; relays; lead frames; bus bars; and the like.
In response to the size reduction of an electronic, an electric device, and the like, there have been attempts to reduce the size and thickness of components for an electronic and electric device used in the electronic device and electric device. Therefore, high strength and excellent bendability are required for the material constituting the component of the electronic or electric device. In addition, the stress relaxation resistance is needed for the terminals of connectors used in a high temperature environment such as in the engine room of an automobile or the like.
For example, Cu—Mg alloys are proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-056297 (A) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-114464 (A) as a material used for the electronic and electric device such as terminals; relays; lead frames; busbars; and the like.